Edward and Kim: What could have been
by PhyllisGeorgeDoloresJody
Summary: what would have happened if Kim had gone back to the mansion on top of the hill. how will edward react to her return? how will they be able to stay together while being in the arrangement they are forced to live. i know i suck at summaries. please review!
1. The Beginning

**Kim**

I'm sitting at the windowsill, thinking of him. He's making an ice sculpture, I can tell. I only know because it's snowing. It never used to snow. It started after he made an ice sculpture. What is he making this time? It's something beautiful, I know that. I sigh deeply. "Why?" I say aloud. "Why are people so ignorant?" Mom came into the room then. She sees I'm in pain, but doesn't know what to do. "I know you miss him Sweetheart. But he wasn't as nice as you make him up to be. He was a violent, terrible man who shouldn't have even been brought into this town. He did nothing but cause trouble from the start." She tried to comfort me. "You sound like one of them." I said with a sneer. She furrowed her brow, obviously confused. "You sound like everyone else in this town. People who wrote Edward off as a monster from the start, and never got to see what a beautiful and caring person he was. You had the chance, everyone did. But they ignored it, and so did you." I stand up angrily and storm off to my room. "Kim?" Mom calls down the hallway. I slam the door behind me. "If only you were here." I breathe. Life was so much better with him. Why couldn't I realize I loved him earlier. We could have made more memories. "That's it!" I scream. I slam my fist onto my desk. "I can't take this anymore!" I need to see him again. I open my window and climb out. I climb down the trestle and head for the mansion on top of the hill.

**Edward**

What am I to do? I've lost everything: My family, my home, my love. Why did it have to end like that? Such a terrible ending to such a hope-filled story. She was so lovely. She had everything. She was kind, beautiful, and perfect. I was nothing but a burden to her. I caused her so much pain. I hurt her, and her loved ones. I was a liability, nothing more. Though I wish I could see her again. I wish she would ask me to hold her in my arms, just one more time. I hold up my 'hand'. I think it resembles a murder weapon more than it does a hand. "Why did you do this to me?" I stare at the painting of the professor. "Why was this part of your sick, twisted plan?" My hand slices through the air, causing the painting to fly off the wall. "Oh no," I whisper, "what have I done?" I run over to the painting. There's a large gash right through the professor's face. "No." I breathe. I walk over to a desk and place the painting on the edge. I walk around the room for a while. Then I sit down, propping my back against the wall. "Kim," I whisper, "I wish you were here." It's all I can say, until the tears I've tried so desperately to hold back stream down my face. I pull my knees into my chest and wrap my arms around them. I bury my face into my knees. A hand rests on my arm. How is that possible? There's no one hear but me. I look up slowly, thinking it was another hallucination. It had to be. It just had to. She was there, on her knees, her hand placed on my arm. My jaw can't help but drop.

"Kim?"


	2. Reunion

**Kim**

"Yes." I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe I was here. With him. I wish this would last forever. this moment; me, sitting here, with Edward. it's so simple yet, so incredible. He looks the same, even though it's been months. "Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get here? Does anyone know you're gone?" His string of questions came out in one long and confusing sentence. "I came to see you. I've realized that I can't live without seeing you. I didn't want it to end the way it had. I couldn't let it end like that. Ihad to see you again. I walked up here. I didn't care what it took, I just knew I had to come. No, no one knows I'm here. My mom might already know I'm gone, but I doubt anyone knows I'm here. They're too busy thinking about... nevermind." I shut up before I began talking about what they thought of him. "What? What are they too busy thinking about?" Edward asked, concern overflowing in his voice. Could I tell him? Could I say how much the people in that town really hate him? I decided I needed to be truthful. I don't think I can lie to him. "They hate you. They think you're a murderer and a criminal. They tried to tell me to let you go, but I refuse to listen to anything they say." I insisted. He nodded solemnly. "I know what they think of me. If they didn't think so, I would never be able to escape them." He said quietly. Now don't I feel bad. What am I to do? I had to tell him the truth, but was it really the best for him? I could have saved him all this trouble. "I know. And I'm sorry. But people are ignorant. They never got to know you and they never got to realize what a wonderful person you are." I consoled. He nodded, then half-smiled at me. I could tell he wanted to change the subject. I agreed. "I don't care about that anymore. I'm just glad you're here." I nodded. He stood, I followed shortly. When we were both on our feet, I practically jumped into his arms. He was hesitant for a minute, but eventually, he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I had tears in my eyes. they weren't tears of lonlieness or sadness like usual, but instead, tears of pure happiness. I haven't those in a long time, not since the day I realized I loved Edward. I had to tell him that. I'm pretty sure he knows, but just to make sure, I should tell him myself. "You know something?" I began. He looked down at me with joyful eyes. "I love you." I stated. He smiled warmly. "I'm glad. This wouldn't make much sense if you didn't. And for the record, I love you too." He laughed. This is it. The perfect moment. The moment I'll always remember. The moment I'll cherish forever.

**Edward**

She told me she loves me. And I told her I loved her back. Could this be any more perfect? "I don't ever want to leave." She told me. As much as I wanted that, I knew it wasn't possible. "You can't just leave your life in that town and stay here. People will eventually figure out you're here. There's only so many places you could be in such a small town. Your mother will be worried about you and-" She pulled away from me. I was careful to keep my 'hands' away from her as she quickly moved away from me. "Are you saying you don't want me to stay here?" She accused. I shook my head. "No. Not at all. I would love for you to stay. But you have a life back there. You have a family, friends, an education, a future. It's nearly impossible to throw that all away. I want what's best for you, and that's to continue your life in that town." I tried to sound calm. I could tell she knew I was right. "Fine." She hissed. I still smiled at her. Her face softened. "How long can I stay?" She asked. "You have to get back soon, before they notice you're gone. You'll have to leave in a few hours. You can tell your parents you went for a walk." I suggested. She nodded sadly. "Okay. It'll take me an hour to get back, so I should go now. Are you sure I have to leave?" She whined, hoping for a better answer. I nodded. She sighed. "Fine. I'll come back over the weekend." She assured. Five days without her, how will I live? She wrapped her arms around me for a minute, then let go. she turned slowly and began to walk toward the door. I sighed in depression. She stopped halfway, and ran back to me. I was ready for her embrace, but not when she kissed me. I've only done that one other time, before Jim died. She pulled back slowly. I had nothing to say, and neither did she. Then she turned, and went out the door. She didn't run back this time. "Just remember," I assured myself, "five days, and she'll be back." As I said before, how will I live without her?


	3. New Beginings and Hurt Feelings

**KIM**

I thought five days would be easy for me. God was I wrong! How did I live all those months without him? Stay focused Kim. Only four days, eleven hours, and fourteen minutes until I can see him again. Just wait for me Edward, I'll be back soon. I'm walking home from school now. The neighbors are out front again, whispering to each other as I walk by. They stare at me with intensity. I know what they're thinking. They're talking about Edward. "Idiots." I say a bit too loudly. "I beg your pardon?" Joyce asks in her incredibly annoying southern drawl. "You heard me." I call across the street. They all move across the street, headed in their little storm right for me. What have I gotten myself into? "What right have you to call us idiots?" Esmeralda asked. "What right did you have to judge Edward the way you did? I find it idiotic to just right someone off like that." I sneer. Marge speaks up this time. "That _thing_ had bad intentions from the start. He hurt so many people. He even killed your boyfriend. You two always looked so happy together, and he ruined it all. He hurt your brother. He did strange massacres on our hair. He was nothing but trouble!" She scolded. That was it. I couldn't take it any more. I threw my books and my bags on the ground and stamped toward them. They looked frightened as I approached them. "Listen to me. Edward did none of that! It was all a misunderstanding! He hurt me and my brother by accident! And he didn't kill Jim! Oh and, remember how much you loved those hair styles!" I defended. They looked at me with hatred. "Don't forget what he did to me," Joyce began, "he tried to take advantage of me when I tried to help him start a business." He placed her hand over her chest and put on her 'I'm so innocent' face. Whispers of agreement spread through the small crowd of women. "Oh please! Stop trying to lay that card! Edward told us what happened! We now you tried to seduce him by taking your shirt off in the back of the studio! You are not innocent in any way! So stop trying to act like you were the victim!" I was shouting now. Joyce slowly backed away from me as I kept shoving my face in hers. The whispers turned from agreement to confusion as Joyce stood nervously, trying to come up with an explanation. "Is that true Joyce?" Helen asked. Joyce pursed her lips. Finally, she couldn't weasel her way out of this. "Well… I mean… It's not exactly untrue…" She stuttered. The crowd gasped. They backed away from her, leaving her in front of them, alone. "That's right. Just throw her under the bus. That's what people like you do. You love someone, then you just turn on them in a heartbeat. That's exactly what you did to Edward. Now it's too late. You'll never be able to redeem yourselves." I shook my head at them and walked away. I knelt down to grab my books, and stormed off. Before I left I caught a glimpse of their faces. They couldn't even look at each other. They just looked down at the ground. Slowly, one by one, they went back to their own houses. I looked out the window when I got home. Only Joyce remained. She stood there, her arms wrapped around her chest. She almost looked like she was crying. I looked away, and went straight to my room. I ignored my books (and the pounds of homework inside them) and sat at my desk. I leaned my head back. How am I going to live through this?

**Day 2**

I'm in class now. Spanish. I don't like Spanish. I never paid attention in the first place. But now, I have nothing to think about but Edward. My mind fills with him. Is it possible to leave in the middle of class and hike up the side of the hill on the edge of town to see the man you love? I didn't think so. I would need some kind of explanation, and since everyone thinks Edward is dead, that would be pretty difficult. What am I to do? I Can't be with Edward, and he's all I think about. Is there some kind of halfway point? If there is, I hope I find it soon.

**EDWARD**

The wait is agonizing. I've made sculptures of her to keep me busy. I've made a topiary of her, reading a book of poetry. And an ice sculpture of her dancing in the snow. I make that one a lot. It's the most beautiful image of her I have. The snowflakes scattered in her hair, a wonderful smile on her face, her eyes gleaming. It's all so perfect. It's all so right. I can't wait to see her. Can't wait to see her face again. Time moves slowly when your waiting for the one you love.

**Day 3**

I'm exhausted. I can't sleep. My mind is too full with his image. "What are you doing now Edward?" I ask him. I know he can't hear me, but I just want to ask. "Are you making a sculpture out of bushes again? What are they?" I continue on like that for a while. Why am I so stupid?

**Day 4**

So close. I'll see him tomorrow. Why does time move so slow?! It's upsetting. "Kim?" My friend Jamie asks. "What is wrong with you? It's like you do nothing but day dream al the time. I'm worried about your well being." She says respectively. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Whatever." I say. She hugs me awkwardly. "Just get better soon okay?" She says to me. Just wait Jamie, tomorrow I'll feel much better.

**EDWARD**

One more day. I'll see her in just a day. It seems so close, but at the same time, much too far. I'm making her an ice sculpture. More importantly, I'm making it snow. She loves the snow. Only she knows that I'm the cause. I like it that way. I'm glad she's the only one who knows I'm here. As long as I have her, I don't need anyone else.

**Day 5**

I was right. I do feel much better today. I can't wait for school to end. I'm going straight to the mansion the second school ends. The anticipation is killing me. I know he made an ice sculpture last night. When I stared out my window, it started snowing. I love it when he makes it snow. A work of art. Oh I can't sit through school for another three hours. I have to get out of here. Can I jump out the window? No, that would cause a scene. I know, I'll fake an illness. We're taking a test now, so it has to be good. I hold my test in one hand and clutch my stomach in the other. "Mr. Aarons," I say in a sickly voice. He looks up at me with concern. "I finished my test. Can I go to the nurse?" I make my voice small and shaky. He nods. "Sure Kim. Just grab your stuff and sign out." I nod and slink over to my desk. I grab my bag, then shuffle over to the sign out desk. Then I'm home free. I am such a good actress. Now I just have to pass the nurse's inspection and I'll be gone.

She questions everything. "You don't seem to have a fever." She notices. "Yes, but I have a headache, a stomachache, and I feel like I'm going to throw up." I say weakly. She looks me over again. "Okay, you can go. But go straight home. Lie down, maybe eat some soup, and get some rest. Okay?" She orders. I nod and slide out of the chair she put me in. I wait until I'm at least a block away from the school to do my victory dance. I made t. I'm going to see him.


	4. At Long Last

**KIM**

I'm here. I'm finally here. The mansion's courtyard at last. I'm surrounded by topiaries. All of them are depictions of me. There's me reading, there's me looking up at the sky. They're such beautiful sculptures. Then I see the ice sculpture. It's me, dancing in the snow. This must be the one he made last night. It's so perfect, so flawless. I stare at the work of art for a minute or two more, then I continue on. I walk through the dull grey and rundown rooms of the mansion, then I go up the spiral staircase. This place is so beautiful. I'm practically running up the stairs to see Edward. I'm ecstatic to see him. Why am I moving so slow? I can't wait until I get to his room. "Move faster!" I whisper to myself. Now I'm tired. Why are there so many stairs?

**EDWARD**

I'm so happy she's coming back. I can't wait until she gets here. In the mean time, I'm putting the final touches on my latest topiary. This one is smaller, in a little pot instead of the ground. I wanted to bring them inside for a change, but they're too big. Then there's the fact that they're rooted in the ground. I find myself humming as I cut off a leaf hear or there. I snip a twig off the top of Kim's head when I hear her call my name. "Edward?" Her lovely voice echoes off the empty walls of the mansion. I smile wide and take a deep breath. Then I walk out of the room to find her.

She's standing at the top of the stairs, facing the hallway I came from. When she sees me lights up and runs towards me. She throws her arms around me. I do the same, with more care. She rests her head on my chest. I lay my head on top of hers, and take her in. It's worth the wait. "I missed you so much." She says. I nod. I'm practically speechless. I clear my throat. "I've thought of nothing but you for the past five days." I reply. "I can't do that again. Now that I know I'm going to see you again, I can't concentrate on anything." She whined. I laughed for a second. "I agree, we need another arrangement." I did think so. I can't stand to live without her for that long anymore. "How will we work this out?" She asks. I think about that for awhile. Is it possible to work out such a flawed system? "I have no idea. But don't worry, we will make this work." I assure her. She smiles at me. I lean down a bit, and she stretches up until our lips touch. I feel dizzy after I kiss her. As far as I know in this category, which is not much, that's a good thing. My head is spinning. Does she feel the same way. I hope so with all my heart and being. How can I stand to be without Kim? The answer to that is simple. I can't.


	5. A Better Arrangement

**EDWARD**

"Kim," I begin. She looks up at me with her beautiful drown eyes. "Yes?" Her voice is shaking, she's so happy. "I can't keep doing this." I say, with a slight laugh to my voice. She nods understandingly. How would we ever work out something like this? Why couldn't things ever go right for me? They always have to make me wait, or forbid me from something. Well no, I don't care any more. I'm willing to break any rule that is set up to keep us apart. I have to find a way to see her regularly. My mind can't take this masochistic practice any longer. I will see Kim as often as possible. But how? That seems to be one thing I just can't find an answer to.

**KIM**

He has said the words I've waited so long to hear. Finally, I think he'll go to any length necessary to see me. Maybe he'll look into the idea I presented earlier; I can leave school and come live here. I should definitely present that idea again. "How about you let me come live here with you? I could leave that terrible school, my dreadful family. It could be so wonderful! We could live here, forever, happy, together." I made my voice extra sweet, one of Edward's many weaknesses. He didn't seem elated with the idea, but I could tell he was considering it. "You need an education. You need family. How would you ever live here? What would happen between you and your friends?" As he tried to turn me off the idea, I could tell he was trying to convince himself it was a bad idea. I don't think it was working. "I don't need an education. I'll be fine here with you. My family doesn't understand me. I doubt they even love me anymore. And I don't need my friends, I have you." He smiled at those last words, then it disappeared. " I can live out here without anything because I don't need to eat. The professor might have left some things, but I'm not sure. And don't you ever say your family doesn't love you either. They will love you no matter what, whatever you do. They are so happy to have as a daughter and sister. They wouldn't trade you for anything." He said sharply. I nodded. "Well how 'bout this, I pack up enough food to last a while, then I leave. When we run out of food, I'll go restock in another town." I was definitely winning the argument. He pursed his lips. I smiled charmingly. "Fine. I can tell you've thought this through." He said. I nodded excitedly. "Okay, if you go back to Suburbia for the weekend, you'll have time to say goodbye to everyone, and get packed. You can leave on Monday when everyone thinks you leave for school. I'll sneak down to your house and take your bag beforehand. Leave it outside your window and it'll be gone by Sunday." He explained. "You can't go down there. They all think you're dead." I warned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He brushed my cheek with the back of his palm, being very careful of his bladed fingers. I stretched up so his face would meet mine. Then our lips met. Sparks flew in my head. I am the luckiest girl alive. He pulled away from me after a long while. "Now go. You're going to need to start now if you want to say goodbye to everyone." I smiled and nodded. He slowly lowered his hand and took his arm off my back. I slowly backed over the door. Then I turned and went out the door. It's going to be a tough weekend.


	6. Final Goodbyes

**KIM**

As I said before, it's a tough weekend already, and it's barely started. When I got home, mom began to question me. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! Do you enjoy making your mother lose her mind?" She scolded. I had tears in my eyes. I said nothing, just slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She cautiously copied the gesture. "What's the matter Dear?" She asked worriedly. I choked back my tears. "Nothing. I just want you to know… I love you. I love having you as a mother. You're the greatest mom I could ever ask for." I sobbed. She seemed confused, but too happy to care. "What brought this on?" She asked. Her voice shook a bit. "I just know I don't tell you that enough." I replied. We stood there for a minute longer, then she ended the hug. "It's time for dinner." She remembered. I nodded. Then we made our way to the dining room.

Kevin and Dad were sitting at the table. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." Dad sighed with relieve. Kevin was rolling his eyes at the sight of me. "Finally. Mom made us wait for you to eat. Do you have any idea how hungry I am?" He scoffed. I nearly cried again when I saw them. I went over to them, bent down, and wrapped each of my arms around them. Kevin fought it and pushed me away, Dad held on for a while. "What are you doing?" Kevin screamed. I sighed as I messed up his hair, then smoothed it over again. "Just letting you both know how much I love and cherish you." I answered. Dad was suddenly skeptical. "Okay, how much money do you want?" He sighed, reaching for his wallet. I grabbed his wrist. "I don't want money. I just know that I never tell any of you how lucky I feel to have such a caring and loving family." My eyes were tearing up again. I hurriedly shuffled over to my chair and wiped my eyes with my napkin. We sat and ate dinner as a family, something I haven't felt I've done in a long time.

The next day, I said goodbye to my friends. Jamie seemed the most concerned by my actions. She noticed something was wrong the second she opened the front door. "Kim? What's the matter? Come inside, you look awful." She took my shoulder and pulled me inside.

"You're what?!" She yelled. I put my hand over her mouth and shushed her. "Shut up!" I whispered. I figured I could just tell her how much I treasured her friendship like I had the others (she was the last of my friends to visit), but I found that with her, I could not lie. I ended up telling her everything about Edward. "This isn't right. Edward is supposed to be dead. How is he still alive?" She asked at once. I explained that he protected me from Jim. She nodded with understanding. She was the only one who understood how I felt. "Okay. Well I hope you two will be very happy together." She said with care. I hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you Jamie." I whisper. She nods. "I'm gonna miss you too." She agrees. We hug for a while longer, then I leave. That was a lot harder than I thought. As I walk home, I'm approached by someone I never expected to talk to again.

"Joyce?" I ask, disbelieving. She nods. She looks different. She doesn't look like she's trying so hard to be sexy. It's a pretty dramatic change. She's wearing a sweater and jeans. Her hair is no where near the height it was before. "Yes. I just want to thank you." She began. I was confused. "If you hadn't had said all those things, I never really would have realized how stupid I was being. I was too quick too judge you and Edward, and I should never have tried to pull that little stunt at the studio. Will you apologize to him for me?" She asked. "What do you mean, he's dead." I say in an obvious tone. I hope she didn't see through the lie. "The others might believe that, but I can see through the act. I can see it through you. You're always talking about him, and when you do, you're eyes sparkle. That's love. And love like that only exists when the other person is with you." She explains. Her accent isn't so embellished. It's sounds so much more tolerable. "Thank you Joyce. I'll tell him." I smile at her. She smiles back, hugs me quickly, and leaves. I continue home. I've got packing to do.

When my bag is all packed, I head downstairs. I place it under my window. All my clothes are in the bag, except one outfit. I'll wear that too "school" tomorrow. I pack my other stuff in my backpack, now emptied of all school supplies.

After sitting in my room for a while, the bushes under my window rustle. I look out to see him. He looks up, sees me and smiles. I smile back. He takes my bag, then he leaves. He couldn't stay long anyway, he can't risk being seen. I'm sad to see him leave, but I'll be fine. I'm seeing him tomorrow. I'm leaving this place, for good.

The next day, I get ready, say goodbye to my family one last time, and head out the front door. I'm ready to leave all this behind. As I reach the edge of town, I look back one final time. "Goodbye everyone." I say, bidding one last farewell. Then I turn and keep moving, never looking back.


	7. The Beginning of a New Life

**EDWARD**

She got here as day ago. She's happy to be here with me, but I can tell she misses her family. I warned her this would happen. Why didn't I stop her from doing this? What good is it to be with the one you love if she's too sad to be with you? I lay my arm around her shoulders as I sit next to her. "Why are you so sad?" I ask. She shrugs. "You shouldn't be. All that matters right now is that we are here, together." I comfort her. She smiles and looks up at me with teary eyes. "I know. I just need time to adjust. I've been away from them for too long, so this is a big change for me." She looks around the room to distarct herself, and notices something. She perks up a bit. "We should redecorate." She says with enthusiasm. Redecorate? Is that really necessary. I look from wall to wall. She's right, time to redecorate. Time for change. To signify our new life together. "Alright. Let's get started." I cheer. She smiles wide and hops up to her feet. She circles the room a few times, pondering what she should do. I stay sitting for awhile, watching her glide around. A light of beauty to contrast against the dull, lifeless walls. "Paintings. We need paintings. Pictures too. Oh, and lots of paint. Vibrant colors. We should probably fix that gaping hole in the roof." She points to it and laughs. I smile and nod, though I've never really noticed the hole before. "Yes I suppose we should fix that." we laugh for awhile, then set out to work. This is what it I imagined it would be like. Creating a life with the one you cherish most.

**PEG BOGGS**

"Yes, hello. My daughter Kate has gone missing. Please send help." I shout at the 911 operator frantically. Where could she have gone to? Did someone take her? Has she been kidnapped? Or worse. No, I can't believe that, I wont. "Calm down ma'am, the police are on their way. We'll issue an Amber Alert as soon as we get a description." The female voice assured me. Calm down? How on earth was I supposed to do that? "Thank you so much." I replied then hung up. I throw myself into Bill's arms. "what are we going to do Bill? What if something terrible happens to her?" I yell as tears pour out of my eyes. He smoothes my hair and shushes me slowly. "That's not going to happen. The cops will find her in time." I hope so. Every part of my beings hopes that our Kim will come back to us, safe and alive

**OFFICER HANSON**

I just finished the questioning of the Boggs Family about their daughter. As soon as I drive down the highway, her name and picture shoots across the missing persons board overhead. They told about what she did last. She told them how much they meant to her. How much she loved them. They thought it was a selfless moment on her part, but I know the truth. It was a goodbye. "Call in a search party for Kate Boggs," I speak loudly into my walkie, "we've got ourselves a runaway."

Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Thank you to all the people that have recently subscribed to my story. I really appreciate your love. And I can't forget to thank Maternalluv20, my other mother. Your reviews really inspire me to continue this story. And thank you for all the ideas. Only a few more chapters left so keep reading, and please please please review! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! Do you want me to die? Okay I lied there but seriously, review. With a tip of the hat goodbye and fairfarren,

PhyllisGeorgeDoloresJody


	8. An Unwanted Interruption

**KIM**

I can't wait to start redecorating the mansion. It's so dreary. I went to another town a few miles away and got paints. I'm pretty sure I got every color of the rainbow. I got paintings and photographs of all kinds. After I'm done with this place, it'll be so perfect.

**EDWARD**

She's going crazy with this redecorating thing. I can't believe I'm doing this. But if it makes her happy, I can just keep my mouth shut. That's why she came here isn't it? To be happy. With me. If she can't do that, then what is the point of her being here? There is none, so the point of this is, I want her to be happy. That's why I want her to be here. She shows me all the paints. I sigh, smile and grab a can. If she's happy, I'll be happy.

**PEG BOGGS**

We've been searching the entire town for Kim. The police have everyone in the town join the search party. We've checked all the houses, the mall, the stores, the small forests. The only place we haven't checked is…. Oh no. why haven't I thought of this before. "Officer!" I call and hurry out to the man in uniform. "Yes Ma'am?" He greeted. "I know where she is. I've just figured it out." I inform him. He seems confused. I point to the mansion on top of the hill. "There! The mansion. We have to hurry, let's go." I wave forward the searchers and head up the hill.

**KIM**

I take out two paintbrushes from a bag and hand Edward one. He takes it with a smile, though it takes him awhile to figure out how to grip it. As we start painting, we hear the scary sound of a mob breaking down the front door. We turn to each other, our eyes wide in horror. The brush slips out of my hand. I hurry over to the railing to see my mom, accompanied by a police man, and many angry townspeople entering the house. They're yelling out my name. I duck back and run over to Edward. "They're looking for me." I realize. He nods. "We have to hide." He leads me to a cord hanging from the ceiling. I tug on the cord and a little staircase falls down. He pushes me up and follows quickly behind. Before closing the staircase he sticks his hand out, snips off the cord, and yanks the stairs up just in time. We listen quietly as they file in the room below. "There's no one here." Marge says bluntly. "Don't be so sure." A male voice says. "There's plenty of places she could be hiding." The voice continued. All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the ceiling. Someone found the broom I had set out in the corner of the room and began banging on the ceiling. "If there's someone up here, they'll be coming down very soon." The voice explained. I looked up at Edward with wide eyes, he copied the gesture. The knocking got closer and closer, until it was right underneath us. It only took one knock to cause the ceiling to cave in under us. I yelped as we fell to the floor. Dust covered us completely as we lied there, coughing. Everyone formed a circle around us, leaning in to stare at the two people they thought were dead. "Kim?" Mom asked shakily. I said nothing. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around me. The cop pointed a gun at Edward as whispers circled the crowd. "I thought you were dead." "How are here?" "What is Kim doing here with you?" They were all said with a sneer. "Who are you?" The cop yelled. Edward looked around, not sure how to respond. "Answer the question!" The cop snapped. "Stop yelling at him!" A familiar voice called out. Then Joyce pushed her way through the crowd.

She stood in front us, or rather over us, protectively. "Joyce, why are you defending that monster?" Esmeralda questioned with a hiss to her voice. "He's not a monster. He's noble and chivalrous, and he would do anything for Kim. You all loved him before. Why should it be so hard to love him now?" She spoke with passion. "We loved him before he so gruesomely murdered Kim's boyfriend Jim!" Helen proclaimed. That's when I stood up. "For the last time, Edward did not kill Jim on purpose! I told you all that they killed each other to protect him. He was only trying to protect me from Jim. It was an accident. Why can't you people just accept that and forgive Edward. He did nothing wrong. He merely acted in self defense." I shouted to them. Everyone went silent. Then, Mom stepped forward. "Why did you run away?" She asked as tears streamed down her cheeks, making lines in her make up. "I've been seeing Edward secretly for the past few weeks. I couldn't stand to go weeks without him, and not be able to talk to him, so we came up with a plan to fix that. I said goodbye to everyone, then I came here after I left for school that one day. I'm sorry I made you worry like this Mom, but, I can't live without Edward." I said calmly and bluntly. She looked heart broken, but still very glad to see me in one piece. "Well, now that we've found you, you can come home." Her voice was kind. She obviously didn't understand how much those words hurt me. "Home?" The word tore through my heart like a chainsaw. "Yes Dear, home." She said sweetly. I backed up slowly. "No. I am home." I whispered. She looked like she would cry again. "Excuse me?"

Oh crap. She wants me to return to my personal rendition of Hell. And I have to convince otherwise.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I just did the most absent-minded thing in the world. In the last chapter, I called Kim Kate like two or three times. I don't know what I was thinking and I apologize for any confusion. If I did anything else wrong, I'm sorry for it all. Please forgive me. Please continue to read and review. Come on people, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I just love reviews, and I especially love replying to them, though I don't get very many. But only you, yes you, can change that. Please, think of my suffering. Put yourself in my shoes. Aren't you so sad now that you're me. End my suffering with one mouse click and some typing. I love you all,

Faifarren until next time all,

PhyllisGeorgeDoloresJody


	9. A Final and more Permanent Arrangement

**KIM**

Why does Mom want me to go home? That's impossible. I can't go home if I'm already here. "Excuse me young lady?" She repeated, her tone getting angrier by the second. I gulped, and thought about how to word this heart-breaking sentence. "I am home Mom. I can't go back to that place. I'm happy here and I'm not leaving for anything or anyone. I've found my place, and I hope you can respect that." I tried to sound calm, but on the inside, I was shaking. "I don't have to respect you, I am your mother. Now you go get your stuff and get your butt back to the house!" She sounded restrained. I could tell she wanted to go off on me, but not in front of all these people. I couldn't win this fight. I had to give in. I nodded, keeping my head down, and began to walk across the hallway to my room. I had a lot of packing to do. "Wait!" I turned to find Edward approaching me.

**EDWARD**

"Please Kim, you can't go. This is our life. You can't just walk away." I pleaded. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't have any other choice." She turned around and went to her room. I walked over to her mother, Mrs. Boggs. "I apologize for saying this Mrs. Boggs, but I would like to know how you can be so cruel." I said bluntly. She stared at me in disbelief. "I am not being cruel. It's my job as her mother to do what's best for her." Her tone was stern. "Is taking her away from her happiness and dragging her back to her own personal hell where she will eventually go insane really what's best for her? If it is, I find that hard to believe." She glared at me intensely. "So you expect me to just hand her over to you to care for her? I don't think so. She's too young and you're both too irresponsible and I will not let my only daughter just run off and live with some strange thing in an old run-down mansion on the out-skirts of town! I'm sorry if I don't exactly find that to be what's best for her." She countered. "If you knew how much you're hurting her, how much anguish and despair you're piling on her, you would rethink that statement." I left the room quickly, leaving her face, and everyone else's, in shock. I went straight to Kim. She was crying, and throwing all her clothes into her duffle bag. I stopped walking when I was right behind her. She turned around and buried her head in me. I wrapped my arms around her. After a moment, Mrs. Boggs stepped silently into the room. She cleared her throat at us. I let go of Kim. We both stared at her, watching her wring her hands in front of her. "I'm not completely inept. I can see that you two love each other, a lot. So I would like to propose a deal with you." She announced. We nodded, beckoning for her to continue. " I don't have the heart to separate the two of you, so, I want Kim to stay here… with Edward. Together. But I want you to come back and visit me all the time. But you still have to go to school. From now on, this is your home. You two can be together and be happy." I stepped forward to face Mrs. Boggs. "Thank you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She slowly returned the gesture. I let go of her and returned to Kim. She threw her arms around me and cried. But this time, they were the rare tears of happiness. "Thanks Mom." Kim praised. Her mother smiled.

Finally, I can start my new life with the one I love.

**KIM**

This is it. This is the beginning of the beautiful life I will live with my true love.

**EPILOGUE:**

This is what I imagined would happen if Kim had returned to the mansion where Edward lived. Tim Burton's story was beautiful, but the ending needed revisions. This is purely my side of the story. I hope that this story will encourage anyone who reads it to pursue their love. You can always find happiness. A happily ever after is and will always be possible if you believe it is.

Thank you for reading

A special thanks to the following people:

-Maternalluv20 (my other mother) thanks for the reviews, the ideas, and of course, the inspiration.

- my dear friend Elena. You've been telling me I'm a great writer for a long time, but now, I can really truthfully say I believe you.

-all my friends and family. Your support is needed as much as is appreciated.

-anyone and everyone that took the time to read this story. Thank you so much. I would love your opinions. E mail me, or you can review.

One last thank you to all. More stories on other topics will be coming soon.

With a tip of the hat goodbye and fairfarren,

PhyllisGeorgeDoloresJody


End file.
